


Our Day Will Come

by moreculturelesspop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreculturelesspop/pseuds/moreculturelesspop
Summary: “I needed more time. There is never enough time.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	Our Day Will Come

The bunker was quiet, too quiet. No music, no TV, no cooking, no fights. Dean was supposed to be left with Cas, and then Sam had the Impala, so he doubted they would go for a drive.

Then he sees it. On the kitchen floor. The tiny sobs, his brother kneeled on the floor. Cas’ stiff body. “Dean,” he calls. Dean doesn’t look back, he’s sobbing, his head bowed low towards the angel. “Dean,” he repeats with a slower voice.

“I didn’t have enough time,” he sniffs, wiping at his eyes. “There was never enough time.”

“What happened?” Sam asks, crouching down.

“He’s gone.” He thinks that Dean’s khaki shirt is ripped until up close he realises it’s the scorch marks of Castiel’s wings. Cas must have died with his wings around Dean, leaving black stains around his back. There is a red, bloody handprint on his shoulder.

“Dean, what happened? Did someone get in here?”

“He should have known. He didn’t know,” Sam realises that he’s not going to get an answer from Dean. “I should have told him and now he’s gone, and I never told him.”

“What did you need to tell him?”

“All this time, he never knew how much I loved him. I needed him. I still need him.”

“He knew,” Sam says, sinking to his knees beside him. “He knew, Dean." He wraps his arms around his brother and lets him sob into his shoulder.

“I needed more time. There is never enough time.”

When Dean’s day comes it’s peaceful, too peaceful. The last thing he feels is the grass against his back, the scorches from Cas’ wings still burnt to his skin. The last thing he sees is the trees gently blowing in the wind.

When he wakes up he’s in the cabin. No aches, no bruises, no blood. Blue eyes are staring at him. “I waited for you.”


End file.
